The Blaine kid
by wickedwritergirl
Summary: How Burt Hummel first heard about this Blaine kid, who Kurt is totally not crushing on.


_**Hello people! I've never written for Glee before but I've wanted to for some time now so hey! Here I am. I obviously love Kurt/Blaine but I also like Burt's character so I decided to write him too. This one shot takes place after the events of Never Been Kissed, or more accurately after Kurt's visit to Dalton. I might make this a collection of Klaine + Burt one-shots, but I don't know yet. Let me know if you'd be interested in something like that. Also, please do review, it would mean a lot to me! Happy reading!**_

* * *

 _Hey, it's Blaine. I hope you gave me a real number! I'm kidding. Just thought you should have mine as well, it's only fair. Remember; courage. -Blaine_

I can't help but smile at my phone as I push the front door of my house open. I still can't quite understand what happened today. I was sent to spy on another glee club because my 'friends' got tired of my ideas, but instead I met someone who actually cares enough to take my phone number so that he can 'text me all the time, literally everyday if you want' so that I don't have to feel like I'm alone in my situation. In what universe does something like that happen to me?

I type a quick reply to Blaine before really entering the house. I've read the simple text message for about six times and I'm still smiling at it as I walk into the living room where my dad is sitting on the couch.

'Hey buddy.' He says to me without moving his eyes from the tv screen in front of him.

'Mmhey dad.' I mumble back, still smiling at my phone and making my way towards my room.

I guess dad did move his gaze away from the tv since the next thing he says is: 'I picked Finn up from school today. Thought it'd be nice to go out for dinner with the four of us, you know, me, you, Carole and Finn but guess what? Finn said he hasn't seen you since you went to spy on the Garglers in Westerville.' Goddammit Finn.

'Now, I have no idea what that means, except that you skipped school.' He continues.

'Warblers..' I mumble.

'What?'

'They're called Warblers, dad.'

He looks at me quite obviously confused. 'Who?'

I sigh and walk toward the armchair in the corner of our living room, sitting down since this is obviously going to be a full conversation.

'Our competitive glee club, the Warblers, to whom Finn and the rest of the glee guys asked me to spy on, so I did. And I'm sorry for skipping two classes dad, I promise not to do so again, okay?'

Dad is quiet for the moment, probably thinking about the best parenting trick to pull here, but secretly being happy that I already explained myself and seem to regret breaking the rules.

'Okay, good.' He finally says. 'Why did you have to spy on the other glee club?'

'Like I said, they're our competition. And the crazy people in our club wanted to know who we're up against.' I explain.

'Hmm. Okay, just don't let this glee thing and that obsessive brunette keep you from your classes, okay?' Dad says, looking back at the tv.

'Okay. And her name is Rachel. I think you should remember that since Finn is dating her again.' I reply.

Dad looks up again. 'He is? Oh great.. That Quinn girl was at least polite.' He sighs.

'Carole's in the store. She wants to cook dinner for all of us.' He then adds.

Suddenly my phone beeps and I grab it from my coat pocket embarrassingly quickly, hoping it's a certain dark haired Warbler. Well what do you know, it seems to be my lucky day.

 _I swear Kurt, it's no problem at all. Like I said, I get it. I'd be happy to be here for you, I know how it feels to not have anyone. I'll be the Glinda to your Elphaba, if you will! -Blaine_

I think my face might break from the grin I'm currently supporting. The already apparently perfect (and did I mention gay?) boy just made a _Wicked_ reference for crying out loud!

'Did you hear what I said, buddy?' I suddenly hear my dad's voice somewhere outside of my Blaine bubble. I lift my eyes from my phone but can't wipe off the grin.

'What?' I say in a voice that makes it seem like I found whatever he said very amusing.

'Carole is making us dinner later.' He repeats.

'Okay.' I say and turn to read the message one more time. Yep, still makes me smile.

'Okay, what is so awesome? Why are you smiling like that? Did that sweater you wanted go on sale or something?'

'It's not just a sweater dad, it's Alexander McQueen.' I roll my eyes.

'I don't know what that means.' Dad replies. 'So it's not the sweater?'

'No.' I reply quietly, suddenly hoping he'd change the subject. I don't think dad's still up for talking about boys, especially after Finn. And I don't feel like talking to my dad about a cute boy I met, I am sixteen after all.

'So what is it then?' He asks. Yep, not letting it go, are you dad?

'Just a text.' I reply quickly, putting my phone back into my pocket.

'Oh, from who?'

'A friend.' I reply. Sure Kurt, that's not suspicious at all.

'Don't I know your friends?' He asks.

'You just called Rachel the obsessive brunette?' I remind him.

'Well, you've never exactly called her a friend before.' He shrugs.

'Touché.' I have to give him that, Rachel and I are more like.. Frenemies. 'Well, you don't know this one.'

'Why not?' He asks while wrinkling his forehead. Here we go.

'Well, because I just met him today.' I say quietly compared to the conversation before.

'Him?' He asks, now lifting he's eyebrows. Great, straight to the gay factor.

'Yes, him. As in a male. Dalton's an all boy's school you know.' I say a little annoyed now. I'm grateful that dad is relatively okay with me being gay, but sometimes it seems like everything to him has something to do with it.

'So this, guy, is in the Warblers?' He asks and I nod nonchalantly. 'How did you make a friend if you were there to spy?' He continues.

'They figured it out and were nice about it. Blaine, that's his name, and I got to talking and figured out we have a lot in common.' I explain, leaving out the bullying. I don't want to worry dad, he did just have a heart attack.

'Like what?' He asks anyway.

'If that's your subtle way of asking whether he's gay, then yes. That. And no, we're not eloping, it's just nice to talk to someone who's been through some of the same stuff I have.' Again, I mean the bullying but other things too. No one in my life has ever understood what it's like to come out or feel like you're completely different from everyone else because of your sexuality before.

'I didn't say anything like that Kurt, don't put words in my mouth.' He replies. 'I think it's nice that you have someone to talk to, but you know you can talk to me too, right?'

'I know dad, I just-'

'It's different, I know. I don't always understand, I know that. Just.. I'm trying, okay? And you can tell me about that kinda stuff you know.'

'That kind of stuff?' I question.

'You know.. Liking someone or whatever.' He says, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably. He means well, but somehow I don't think he's ready to hear all the details about my crush.

'Believe it or not, two gay guys can just be friends. And I just met him today, so there's nothing to tell..' I reply, really hoping I could just leave the room and call Mercedes to gush about my day.

'That smile you had on sure says something, buddy.' Dad replies. Oh my God, is he actually trying to get me to talk about boys with him? I think I preferred him saying he didn't want to.

'Dad, can we not have this conversation?' I reply, tired of really trying to deny the smiling and the possibly liking a guy.

'Fine, fine, whatever just.. Tell me if something changes, okay?' He says.

'Oh my God dad..' I groan, throwing my head back in embarrassment.

'Hey, I'm just saying, if something happens with this Blake kid-'

'Blaine..' I mumble.

'Right Blaine kid, I wanna know. Okay?'

'Yeah, yeah, whatever dad, can I just please go and pretend you didn't just try and talk about boys with me?'

Dad sighs. 'Yeah, fine, go ahead. Dinner in an hour or so, okay?' He says.

'Kay!' I reply already halfway down the stairs.

I throw my bag on my bed and sit next to it, sighing. I can't believe dad thinks something might happen between me and Blaine.. I mean, he is gorgeous and sweet and has the cutest smile.. What was I thinking about? Oh yeah! He's pretty much perfect, there's no way he'd feel that way about me. Of course I'm stupid enough to have already developed a crush, but I'll get over it. He's too perfect for me to not be happy to just have him as a friend.

I pick up my phone and read the latest text one more time. Then I reply to him, telling him I loved the reference and then read his message a few more times, my smile growing bigger after every read. Then I lift the phone to my ear.

'Mercedes? You won't believe what happened today..'

* * *

 **Please leave a review and I'll love you forever! -S**


End file.
